Chargestone Cave Accident Help
by SateAyam
Summary: Mei got an accident in Chargestone Cave! She sent her Cinccinno to get Hugh to Chargestone Cave. Will Hugh got there in time..? FROM HUGH'S POV


" Chargestone Cave. Accident. Help. "

Summary : " Mei got an accident in Chargestone Cave! She sent her Cinccinno to get Hugh to Chargestone Cave. Will Hugh got there in time..? FROM HUGH'S POV"  
Rating : T (Teen)  
Words Count (Excluding the Info section) :  
Warning : Weirdness, Mild language  
Author's Note : Well, Why weird? Because this fict made by me only in 1 hour++ So, if there are so many things that like.. not.. What can I call it.. Not logic, Bear with it XD Or, maybe just leave if you feel this fict is too-weird to read. Okay, Happy reading!

.

" Chargestone Cave. Accident. Help. "

Three words that make my heart beating so fast like want to explode from my chest. Why..? The one that write this very-short-mail and delivered by her Cincinno, Mei-Is the only person I loved since I met her eyes. The only person that could make my world spinning when I saw her smile, hearing her laugh, her cute giggle.. Everything about her. She droves me crazy! But, Goddamit. Why.. Why now..? Why this happening when I'm not in her side..? Why.. What if.. Something bad happen to her? What if she's.. What if..? So many question that going through my brain. –_What if I can't hear her voice again?_

Right now I'm running as fast I can to Chargestone Cave. The access is quiet troubling—so many rocks, grass path, too many wild pokemon.. Dammit, dammit, dammit, If only I teached my pokemon fly that day.. It must be easier! I just prefer walking than flying in that time, because I think I could train while I going to next City. So why not? But Now it become such a pain. Tch, I think teach my Unfezant to fly is a nice idea too then. Yeah, Just in case if something like this happening again.

" M-Mei.. " I said as I running and panted so hard. I-I think I can't run anymore.. I never run this fast. I could fainted here.. But then again, I can't.. I must help her. I can't stop running. Late for a mili-second could be really bad.. But, Oh Arceus.. I can feel that my running is slowing and slowing and stumbling.

Finally, after around 7 minutes running and panting. I'm in front of Chargestone cave. So many people gathering in here. Is it because Mei..? I run again to the cave, but someone stop me.

" Kid, you can't go there! My people are trying to save a girl that almost—"

" SHUTUP, I Know her! I'm her bestfriend! Let me in! I want to save her—"

" No! You can't kid! It's too dangerous there! What if you take a wrongstep and—"

" FUCK IT! LET ME IN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF! I JUST WANT TO SAVE HER! I'M HER BESTFRIEND! I GOT THIS DAMN MESSAGE FROM HER CINCINNO TELLING ME THAT SHE NEED MY HELP! FUCK YOU! GET OUT FROM MY WAY YOU SHIT! " I barged in.

" Goddammit! Why you littl—HEY!"

I'm success barging into the cave and run to the inner part.

" Oh God.. What the fuck is going on in here..? " I mumbled as I saw so many crack in the cave floor. This is bad.. How could something like this happen..? What's the *** I don't know what's on the most-underground. A fucking lava? No I don't think so. Or maybe the earth's stomach? I NEVER KNOW!

" Mei! Where are you?! S Hugh! " I shout with a big voice as I can.

" –Gh! " I hear her voice.. But too far.. Where is she?! Is that really that bad..?

" Mei, HOLD ON! I'LL GO THERE! " I said as I starting to run again, but then I stopped. How can I pass this freaking crack..? And, I even don't know where is her position!

" You. There! What are you doin' in here?! " A Man appeared in front of my sight.

" I-I try to save my friend! She asked me by her Cincinno! Where is she?! "

" .. O-oh.. She's.. there. Too far.. It's impossible to reach her with this fucking machine! " He said again while he pointed his finger to a direction.

" .. Why don't you get of from that fucking machine you said and try to save her by yourself and your people? SHE COULD DIED, YOU POTATOHEAD! "

" Stop right there, mister. It's not as easy as you think. Go and save her if you—Sorry! I'm not mean th—HEY! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY YOUNG MAN! "

_" Dumbass "_ I thought. Maybe this is crazy, After I hear that freaking man shout like that to me, I feel like an idiot. Why don't I try to save her with myself? Then I run. But again, I feel like an idiot, Running through this crack.. But.. It's not as bad as I think, It still can letting me running above them. Yeah, even some of them are collapsing. Well, If someone record my action, maybe I look like a action star movie! But.. Without a safety goods.

" Hugh! " I can hear her voice clearer.

" M-Mei! " I fasting my run. But shoot.

" Argh! " My left foot is hitting a quiet big rock and now it's starting to bleed madly. Probably because I saw her face and I forgot to pay attention to what's on my way.

"Hugh, be carefull! "

I panted like an old man that never run. But thanks Arceus, I'm in front of her now, Seeing her crying like a baby. Her right hand is bleeding.

" H-Hugh. Y-you're crazy.. "

I took a breath. " I-I.. Y-You're.. the one, that.. Ahh.. sent.. that letter, I.. saved you. But now.. you telling me that.. I'm.. crazy.. " I said as I took a sit in front of her and breathing madly.

" Sorry. "

" YOU TWO THERE, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING, RUN TO THE SAFE PLACE! "

" He's taking a breath..! "

" NO NEED! TOO LONG! JUST GIVE HIM BY LIP TO LIP! "

She blushed.

" N-No.. H-he.. is.. Joking.. Don't, " I breath heavily. " do that. "

" I-I Know. It would be a mess if I give you CPR here. But, Hugh. Your breathing is not stable. Is no good, try to make your breath stable first, then talk. Okay? "

" I-I .. Can't risk your life because of me. Let's go.. " I tried to stand up, grab her hand, and started to running.

" Hugh! No! " She shouted as she running beside me.

" N-No, Mei, run behind me. "

" Why? "

" J-JUST DO IT! "

She go back to her old place.

I kept running and avoiding those crack that ready to collapsing.

" ALMOST GUYS! KEEP RUNNING! " The man shouted.

This is bad. My breathing length is too short.. There's no way beside this..

" M-Mei, switch place.. " I said in a breathless way.

" What? I Can't hear you! "

" S-Switch your place with me! BUT KEEP RUNNING! "

" O-Okay, " She fasting her run and trying to run in front of me.

My running is slowing by each second. Please Mei.. Run to the safe side safely..

" Mei, RUN! 15 meters again! .. " I breathed heavily. I stop my running.

She realized what I am doing. " Hugh! Why you—"

" J-just keep running! I must catch a little.. b-breath.. " I panted.

I saw her just around 5 meters again untill the safe side. Then I started to run again.

" Hugh, fast! The floor is worsing-Oshawott! No! " Once of her pokeball is unclipped. It must be because she's running to fast!

N-No. This is bad, bad, bad, bad. I Can't run anymore, those floor ready to collapsing with me if I don't start to run now! But, what's going on with her Oshawott? It's her favorite! What if.. No.

I unclipped my Unfezant's Pokeball. It let out a cry.

" Fee! "

" Buddy, You saw your friend there? Oshawott as you can see. Could you help me to catch him..? "

" F-Fee.. " It said heavily.

" I'm sorry buddy, You must be really afraid, yes? But please, I'm begging you.. You're the only one that can save him! Please? "

" Fee. " It flapped it's wing and fly.

" Hugh.. Please, Run! " She begged on the other side.

" Mei-"

" NO! JUST KEEP RUNNING YOU DUMBASS! " She cried.

I try to run again. But as I thought.

The floor is collapsing.

" Hugh! No!"

" I- " I saw her face. It's like the time is start to freeze, Like someone steal my time for about 5 seconds. Like a freeze effect in Pokestudio's Movie if you want to know. And I can saw her tears falling. She tried to reach me with her hand. But of course, It can't. Mei, Mei.. You're an idiot.

" No. Don't cry! We will meet again! "

" No! " She tried to jump of from the safeside, But 4 peoples stop her.

" HELL NO MEI! YOU CAN'T JUMP! IF YOU DECIDED TOO JUMP, IT'S POINTLESS THAT IF I DIED! PLEASE. "

She sob.

" Argh! " My head bumped into a big rock that fall beside me, and I think it's bleeding. Oh whatever. I'm going to die so what?

Those pokeball in my waist is opened by themself. It looks like that the wind pressure his too damn high in here. I saw my Flygon, Unfezant, Serperior, *******. They look really hopeless and sad. Also, their face just like; 'Are we going to die like this..?'

" Oh Hei buddy, I almost forget about all of you. I'm sorry.. Well uh, Nice job everyone! N-Now.. Flygon! Save your friends! "

" –Gon.. " They whimpered and try to collect my other pokemon.

" Gon! " But then it tried to save me too.

" No, Don't! "

" Gonn! "

I could feel the dark side is approaching me.

"Hey Buddy, take this! " I tried to unclip my waist bag. Well, at least Potions, Berries, and those Rare candy won't rot and.. OHSHIT, THAT PRECIOUS MASTERBALL!

" Gon! " It shout worrily and catch my bag.

" Fee! "

" Vy! "

Unfezant is approaching me with Snivy beside it.

" Oh, hei guys! Goodbye! "

All of my pokemon let out a cry.

I feel something dripped from my cheek.

A teardrop.

Oh, Am I crying?

I closed my eyes. Feeling the wind that blewing around me.

DUG!

" Argh! S-Shit.. " I feel a bad pain my back, upperstomach, head, waist, and my leg.

I think I fall into a big rock and got bumped.

I could feel my eyes blurry by each second.

Am I going to die in this place..?

Well, At least if I really died, I died for her—The one that I loved.

" . "

And then I blacked out and my body feel really light.

.

.O.M.A.K.E.

'Dug!'

" Argh—! "

" H-Hugh.. " Mei whimpered.

Silent.

" HUGH, ANSWER ME! OR I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER! " Mei shouted as she sob.

A long silence.

".. T-That.. guy.. H-He.. Oh! Is there any people that teached their Pokemon fly? " The man that before stand in front of the gate asked.

3 Peoples raised their hand.

" Is there any people that have their pokemon teached Strength? "

Mei and 1 another people raise their hand.

So many peoples that gather around the entrance gate, Most of them are Trainers and Hikers. They look like about to cry and some of them are sobbing silently.

" ..I just think that maybe we can help or search that guy.. But again. I'm sorry.. An ordinary pokemon can't stand these wind pressure. It's too damn high here! " The man said again in a low voice.

A Long silence.

" HUGH! YOU'RE NOT DEAD ARE YOU?! " Mei suddenly shout again.

" Y-You.. Promised me when.. " Mei sobbed. " We're.. still kid.. That.. That we will be married.. That we will have so many beautiful children together..! Right?! "

No reply.

" YOU'RE NOT FORGET ARE YOU!? "

Still no reply.

" Hugh.. " Mei whimpered again as she fell into her knees.

Most of those people were crying.

" Ohshit.. Even I didn't cry when my best aunt is dying.. "

" .. Too sad. "

" It's fucking real.. I thought that something like this could only happenning in a film.. "

" Miss, I-I'm sorry for your lost.. " The nurse said to Mei. " But.. we need to take you to hospital.. "

" I'm.. I'm not leaving untill I get a reply from him! I-I.. "

" I'm sorry miss.. Even he's survive. He can't do anything.. Too many high level pokemon down there, They could eat—"

" H-How dare you! H-he's not like that! HE'S STILL ALIVE! It just.. " Mei sobbed. " Too.. far away.. His voice is too far away and too weak that I couldn't hear it.. " Mei sobbed.

" I.. thought so. " The medical person said. " But we need to take you to hospital first. We'll sent a group of people to search him. I swear. And we'll find him. "

Mei hesitate and lifted her face. " Alive..? "

The person didn't give answer. Instead he gave some gestures to other person in a white uniform and that person ran away.

Mei sighed. ".. R-Right. " She took breath. " I'm sorry for my stubborness, " A short silence. " W-Well, Okay, I'll go to hospital. But could you call my mom, and.. his mom..? I Don't think I could think straight.. You guys saw it right? "

They nodded.

" Very well. Guys, let's get moving. "

.


End file.
